


Severus snape a portrait

by Bevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevan/pseuds/Bevan
Summary: 1st try at using paint 3d
Kudos: 2





	Severus snape a portrait

https://66.media.tumblr.com/a7fd78c512015635417d6e59ef026adf/790b752bc64638c6-6a/s1280x1920/a90856fa3fe33ad4cd54e78a0e64c0e6be27b6fd.png

My 1st try at using Paint 3D. Severus suffered for it, as per usual.


End file.
